Frequently, it is desired to equip a person with information by means of which that person's identity, or facts relevant to that person's physical condition, may be readily and clearly available in the event of unusual occurrences. Thus, an infant or other child who is lost, or an older person who is handicapped by a disease or disability or other medical condition, may not be able to communicate who they are, where they live, their telephone number or other identification information. Additionally or alternatively, a person may have a condition that medical, emergency or other personnel need to know about in order to render services that may be required. Thus, a person who has a heart attack, or has fainted, or is in diabetic shock, may be rendered temporarily incapable of communicating such information. Similarly, a person may have a medical history or blood type that is difficult to communicate accurately or that they are unable to remember or communicate.
Various attempts have been made to address these problems. For example, notes or other written records may be placed in a person's pocket or pocket book or wallet. However, they tend to become lost or so disfigured as to be illegible. Also, they are easily overlooked, particularly by a potential rescuer who may be reluctant to search the clothing or effects of a child or invalid or incapacitated person. Labels sewn in the clothing have also been used, but these tend to become disfigured or otherwise illegible through use and cleaning. Further, recovery of them can involve invading the person's private apparel to such an extent as to discourage others from conducting a search that will lead to discovery of the information, particularly where there is doubt as to what actually is happening.
In addition, there is the consideration of not wanting some or all of such information to be available to others except where a situation has actually arisen that requires it to be disclosed. Thus, a persons medical facts or condition, or their identity if a child, are examples of information it is not desirable to disclose to casual observers or potential wrongdoers. To that end, concealment of the information may be desirable, but should be accompanied by sufficient notice that is readily discernible, to ensure that the information is available when and if needed.
Prior art attempts to satisfy these requirements have not been successful to the degree of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,957 discloses an identification tag for insertion inside the user's shoe. However, such devices are subject to derogation over the long term as one wears the shoe and it is exposed to moisture, weather and the like, and the presence of the information, should its use be required, is not readily apparent.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for recording desired information to be carried on the person of the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means in a manner that is readily and easily able to be incorporated into the wearing apparel of the user.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means which satisfies one or more of the foregoing objectives and is adaptable to being relocated from one piece of the user's apparel to another.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide means which satisfies one or more of the foregoing objectives and is adaptable to carry a wide variety of information.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means which satisfies one or more of the foregoing objectives and is substantially protected against derogation from use and/or exposure.
Another object of this invention is to provide means which satisfies one or more of the foregoing objectives and, while concealing the included information, provides an indication that the information is available and accessible when need arises.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide mean which satisfies one or more of the foregoing objectives and is inexpensive to produce, versatile in application, and compatible with other elements of attire.
Another object of this invention is to provide means which satisfies one or more of the foregoing objectives and is unlikely not to be included among the wearing apparel of the user.